


Dangerous Love

by AntiSeptiplier (DarkTransThieu)



Category: AntiSeptiplier, Darkiplier - Fandom, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Darkpersonas, Gore, M/M, Multi, Violence, Yandere, darksonas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTransThieu/pseuds/AntiSeptiplier
Summary: Unrequited love can be a dangerous thing......especially when you're unstable and easily jealous....watch out.......He's coming for you.......





	Dangerous Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking place in a school for just dark personalities. This is not meant as an accurate representation of any person, real or persona. I'm just writing for fun so enjoy!

I finally did it! I got rid of every single rival in this school! Now senpai will have to notice me! I watch Anti as he walks into school, his green hair vibrant against his pale skin, his blue-green septic eyes catching the light just right to make them sparkle. I practically melted at the sight. I followed him to his first class, sprinting to get to mine on time. I don't pay attention, daydreaming about all the good times we'll have together. I had made a special lunch to share with my boyfriend and I couldn't wait. The bell finally rang for lunch and I went to him.   
"Hi, Anti."  
"Hi, Dark."   
He knows my name!   
I internally scream, breathing faster.  
"I made lunch for you, just the way you like it!"  
"How nice, Dark. Thank you."   
He thinks I'm nice!   
I practically swoon.  
"Why don't you join me for lunch?"  
I internally screamed. My senpai had just asked me to join him! I sit down, taking a deep breath.  
It's now or never.  
"I love you, Anti! I've been meaning to tell you for a while..........."  
"I love you too, Dark, but just as a friend."  
It felt like my whole world had crumbled, my whole being having fallen apart. I quickly put on a happy face, hiding my pain.  
"I'm glad, Anti! oh! I just remembered I have a test to make up. I'll see you later!"   
I walk away, tears forming on my eyes.  
He doesn't love me? How can he not! I'm the cutest, not to mention only, guy in the school!  
I cry a little, walking into the bathroom and staring into the mirror.  
He's wrong! I know deep down inside he loves me. All I have to do is make him see!  
A crooked smile fills my face, my eyes glowing bright.   
"After tonight, senpai will be mine FOREVER!"   
I let out a laugh, the sound echoing eerily in the bathroom.  
"I can't wait, senpai," I whisper, smiling evilly as I walk out of the bathroom. I stalk Anti the rest of lunch and then go to class. After school I follow him home, the chloroform ready and waiting. I watch him as he showers, practically drooling at the sight of him.  
That body will be all mine soon. Just be patient.  
He changes and plays video games, actually doing pretty well. He finally gets tired and shuts everything off, climbing into bed. I sneak into his room and wait for him to sleep. I hear his soft snores and smile, climbing on top of him and holding the rag to his face. His eyes snap open and he starts struggling.  
"Calm down, Senpai. It'll all be over soon."   
"Mmmhmmmph! Mmhh mmmph mmphhh! mmphhh............"  
He slowly loses consciousness, a smile growing across my face. I pick him up and run back to my house, tying him to a chair in the basement. I crawl out and sit on the door, staring at a picture of Anti. I hear him stir, figuring he finally woke up.   
"We'll be together forever, senpai!"  
I hear soft crying coming from the basement, so I crawl down. Anti was indeed awake, green fluid leaking out of his eyes like tears.   
"Why did you kidnap me?"  
"Because I love you and you love me, you just don't know it yet."  
"Dark, I don't love you. if you let me go, I won't press charges!"  
"But you see, you DO love me," I say, picking up a knife and placing it under his chin.   
"I just have to show you," I say, tracing the knife along his body. He tensed up as I smile, moving my head inches from his.   
"And you're not leaving till you do."   
I toss the knife back onto the table, gagging Anti. He started struggling against the rope, yelling muffled profanities at me. I smile, looking back before leaving.  
"This is only the beginning, love~"


End file.
